


The Unexpected Courtship (outtakes)

by minervajeanlupin



Series: The Unexpected Courtship [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles is still creepy, Child Neglect, Coming Out, F/F, Fanart, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervajeanlupin/pseuds/minervajeanlupin
Summary: This is a sequel to my previous story, The Unexpected Courtship. This is just a series of short stories highlighting different parts of George and Samuel's lives that I wanted to include in the first fic but didn't have time. I would suggest reading that first as this wouldn't make a lot of sense otherwise.





	1. Please Don't Skip This

This is not exactly a sequel to The Unexpected Courtship. Instead, each chapter is going to be a different scene in George and Sam's life that I wanted to include it the previous fic but it didn't fit. Some chapters will be what happened when Sam met George's parents for the first time, who proposed and how they did it, and how Sam convinced his parents to attend his wedding. The title of the chapter tells you what will happen and the description will tell you when it fit into their story. It won't be in chronological order, so make sure to read the note at the top so you won't get confused. If you would like to request a specific scene, please comment below and I will do my best to write it. Thank you everyone!


	2. The One Where Sam Meets George's Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is before Sam's parents forced him to move and about a month after George and Samuel first started dating; Autumn helped me come up with the plot so thanks! Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this, and let me know what you'd like me to write next!

Samuel Seabury couldn’t be happier. Today was going great. First, his parents refrained from making the usually homophobic comments they would make during breakfast, then his boyfriend surprised him with a box of chocolate (very cliched, but he was a romantic at heart), then his history professor told him that his essay on the Revolutionary War was so well-written that he was going to recommend Sam for an internship at his dream job, and now he was watching sappy, cheesy old movies with previously mentioned boyfriend.

Sam sighed happily, burrowing closer to George, who had an arm casually slung around Samuel. George looked at him, amused.

“I can get you a blanket if you’re cold.” He said.

Sam shook his head, not wanting either of them to get up from George’s bed. “No, I’m fine. Thanks though.”

“Okay, if you’re sure.” He planted a kiss on Samuel’s head, watching fondly as Sam blushed slightly, still unused to the attention.

Suddenly, they heard the garage door open and people talk loudly. They both sat up, panicked.

“What’s that?” Sam hissed.

“My parents! They must have arrived early.” George said frantically. “Quick, hide!”

“Why?” Sam asked, confused. “I know we don’t want anyone to know about our relationship, but can’t we just pretend to be friends?”

George shook his head, ruffling his hair absentmindedly. “They know I don’t bring my friends to my room. Hell, I rarely let my friends in my house at all!” Sam tried to hide the rush of affection and pride he felt that George let him stay in house when he didn’t let anyone else. There were more pressing matters at hand.

“Okay, you can hide… here!” George exclaimed. For the second time that year (but definitely not the last), Samuel was ushered into a closet by the guy that made him realize he was gay. 

He looked around the closet. So much had changed in his life since the first time he had been in here, and even the closet reflected this. For one, there were a lot less clothes of George’s, as George kept insisting Sammy keep some of his clothes, claiming he looked cute in them. For another, there were pictures of George and Sam hidden behind the clothes, where no one but George could see them.

Sam pushed away some of the clothes so he could see the pictures. He removed one of them, which showed George giving him a piggy back ride. Though he looked a little bit terrified in that picture, whether from fear of George dropping him or someone seeing them, he wasn’t sure, they were both laughing and looked carefree and happy. He smiled. He loved George so much.

Downstairs, George too was thinking of his other half. But he was much more worried. He really did not want his parents to find out about Sam.

“Honey, I’m home!” He heard his mom sing as she and her husband walked in. He couldn’t help but smile. Though they had come at an inopportune time, he still loved them and had really missed them.

She hugged him. “I’m so sorry we have to keep making all these trips. But did we surprise you?”

“Yeah you did.” He said, hugging her back.  _ Which is maybe not a good thing,  _ he thought.

“Let’s go to your room, we have something we got you.” His dad said, hefting a giant suitcase behind him.

“No!” George almost shouted. They stopped, looking at him weirdly, so he smiled charmingly. “I mean… no, you shouldn’t do that. You’ve both come back from such a long trip, you must be tired. Let me take it.” He reached out to grab the suitcase, but his father moved it away.

“Nonsense.” He said brightly. “We aren’t tired at all.” He began to walk towards the staircase.

George ran in front of him, effectively barring his path.

“Well, why don’t we have a cup of tea together? I’m sure you have a great many stories to tell me.”

“George.” His mother said, frowning a little. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” He said. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You never want to have tea with us!” She said. “Seriously, what’s going on?”

“Well, I just missed you so much?” He said unconvincingly, his voice uncertain. She put her hands on her hips and gave him a look that secretly really scared him.

“Are you doing drugs?” She demanded.

“What?” He asked, genuinely confused at the change in the conversation.

“Your eyes are bloodshot, you won’t let us come into your room, you’re acting weird…” She said. “Just tell us, we won’t be mad. Well, yes we will, but not too mad.”

“I… I…” Damn it, his eyes were red because he had been crying from one of the romantic movies he and Sam had been watching in his room earlier (Sam thought it was hilarious how emotional George got, but wisely didn’t say anything and just hugged him harder). 

He had no idea what to say, and while he was formulating a response, his father took advantage of his indecisiveness and pushed him aside. He ran up the stairs, George and his mother following as quickly as they could. They all burst into his room.

“Romantic movies? You are doing drugs!” His mom said accusingly. Inside the closet, Samuel looked up, startled, and tried to smother his giggles at the whole situation.

“No I’m not!” George argued. Unless Samuel counted as a drug, which he kind of was to George but without all the nasty side effects.

“Of course you are, why else would you be watching this?” His mom demanded. George saw out of the corner of his eye that his father was about to open the closet door and tried to stop him but was too late.

All three of the Fredericks stared at the boy in the closet. No one spoke for a long time.

“Well.” George’s dad said, breaking the silence. “Looks like you weren’t doing drugs, you were doing-” He was shushed by his wife, but Sam still heard him and turned red.  _ Wow, George is a lot like his parents, _ he thought.

“Who’s this, George?” His mother asked. His parents knew about his flings, but they never approved, thinking it was terrible how many hearts George broke.

“This is Samuel.” George said, scuffing the ground with his foot. Sam reached out to shake her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you.” He said politely.

“So is this your friend, George?” She asked, softening a little bit at Sam’s polite manners. George looked above her shoulder at Sam uncertainly, not sure what to say. Sam took a deep breath and made a decision he hoped he wouldn’t regret.

“He’s my boyfriend.” He said nervously. “But we’re keeping it a secret as my parents are homophobic.”

Both of George’s parents’ faces lit up with bright smiles.

“Ahhh, my baby has a boyfriend!” His mom said, giving George a large bear hug and a kiss while George’s father clapped Sam on the back.

“Mom, stop.” George grumbled, trying to push her away. She let go with a wink to Samuel; it seemed as though she had only done that for George’s embarrassment and Samuel’s amusement.

“Don’t worry, we won’t tell a soul.” His dad promised.

“Thank you.” Sam said, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Aw, you’re so adorable!” George’s mom practically squealed. “You chose well.” She added to George in a large stage whisper. Samuel obviously heard and turned red again.

“I know.” George said with a large grin.

“I’m going to make a pot of tea, I want to hear all about how you guys met.” George’s dad informed them before leaving.

“Well, that turned out well.” George remarked to Sam. His mother spoke up.

“Now, Sam,” She said. “Would you like to see some embarrassing baby pictures of George? We have an entire album of them, we were saving them for this very occasion.”

Sam grinned as George spluttered. Guess there was nothing that could mar this perfect day after all.


	3. The One Where Sam's Sibling Meets George and Charlotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first scene is when George and Sam first start dating, when they're teenagers, and the next scene is during their wedding. Just as a reminder, Sam's sibling is non-binary.

“I’m home!” They heard Samuel call as he pushed the door open and walked inside. “And I brought friends.”

“Friends? You?” His sibling teased, coming out of their room and walking to the kitchen.

“Ha ha.” Samuel said, crossing his arms and glaring at them, but still somehow having a fond look on his face at the same time.

“So this is George and Charlotte.” He introduced. Sam’s sibling sized them up. The first one, George, they were presuming, had golden hair and blue eyes and seemed to be raiding their fridge. He was quite handsome, but Sam’s sibling didn’t pay much attention to him. Instead, they were focused on the girl next to him.

She had wavy brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders beautifully and pale skin. She had gray intelligent eyes that were staring right back at them, also seemingly trying to find out more about them. In short, she was the most beautiful human being they had ever seen.

“Hi, I’m Leah.” They said, always having been the most confident and unafraid in the family.

“Charlotte, George, this is my sibling. And this is my boyfriend and our best friend.” Sam told them. “We can trust them with anything.” They nodded.

“In that case, my name’s Leo and I prefer they/them pronouns.” They expected the two of them to be confused or ask questions, but they didn’t.

“It’s nice to meet you Leo.” Charlotte told them with a bright smile. Leo may or may not have swooned internally when she said that.

“Nice to meet you too.” They said. “So, this is your boyfriend?” They asked Sam. George looked up, looking uncharacteristically nervous.

“Yes. But don’t scare him.” Sam said, sounding amused. They grinned.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Now, George, I need to make sure you’re good enough for my little innocent brother.”

“I’m older than you.” Sam grumbled, but Leo disregarded it.

“What’s his favorite color?” They demanded.

“Um, green?” George said nervously. They noticed Charlotte trying to smother giggles behind him and grinned triumphantly.

“Yes, good. And how are you planning on proposing?” They asked in a serious tone. “If it isn’t spectacular, I’m going to be very disappointed.” Charlotte couldn’t restrain her laughter at that and the sound made Leo’s resolve crack too. They grinned at the two blushing and stuttering boys before them before leaving.

“I love your sibling so much!” They heard Charlotte say to Samuel in the other room and they grinned, resisting the urge to whoop.

 

**Twelve Year Later**

Leo was the flower person at Samuel’s and George’s wedding. This was one of the many, many things that their parents almost fainted over during the wedding, but Leo couldn’t care less. They were so happy for Sam and George.

They straightened their flower crown, which kept slipping off, and looked around. They caught the eye of Charlotte, who smiled at them before turning back to watch Sam and George recite their vows. Leo hated to admit it, but they got butterflies in their stomach from that smile.

They remembered their childhood crush on Charlotte. So much had changed since then: Sam and them having to move, their parents finally accepting Sam was gay and, of course, Sammy about to get married. But just like Sam and George had rekindled their old relationship, they couldn’t help but wonder: would they ever be able to get with Charlotte? They knew for a fact that she was pan, Sam had told them with a knowing smile, so there could be a slight possibility there.

They turned back to watch as Samuel and George agreed to spend the rest of their lives together and then kissed. They felt emotional and tried not to cry. Leo was so proud of Sam, and him having the courage to marry whomever he wanted gave them the courage to do something they’d never even thought of doing before.

“Mom, dad.” Leo said, walking towards them.

“Yes, what is it Leah?” Their mom asked, looking slightly emotional and not at all horrified like Leo was expecting.

“I just wanted to say that I would prefer to go by Leo now. And I would like you guys to use they/them pronouns for me.”

“What does that mean?” Their father asked, looking confused.

“So instead of addressing me as ‘she’ or ‘her’ just say ‘they’ or ‘them.’” They informed him. “Just wanted to let you guys know.” The two of them nodded, looking slightly dazed at how both their children were not what they considered “normal.” Leo smiled at them before walking away to congratulate George and Sam.

‘I just came out to mom and dad.” They informed the latter.

“I’m sorry it took so long, I think that was partly my fault.” Sam said, hugging them. They shook their head exasperatedly. Some things, like Sam always apologizing for things he didn’t do, would never change.

“It wasn’t your fault. They weren’t ready and neither was I.” They told him.

“Who’s going to cut the cake?” Charlotte asked. Leo didn’t hear Samuel’s response as the two of them were separated by a crowd of people trying to get food. A little later, while everyone was carrying plates laden with food and cake, they saw Charlotte and made their way over to her.

“Hi.” They said, nervous for once.

“Your flower crown is crooked.” She said simply, reaching out to straighten it. Leo resisted the urge to shiver at her light touch. They sat in companionable silence for a while.

“Do you-” They said at the same time before laughing. God, Leo loved Charlotte’s laugh.

“You go first.” Leo told her.

“I just wanted to ask… what’s happening? We haven’t seen each other in so long. I’ve missed you.”

“Well, I’m a photographer and I’m a makeup artist occasionally, I’m decently well-known. You?”

Charlotte laughed self-consciously. ‘I’m a model.”

“Of course you are.” Leo commented. Charlotte blushed slightly.

“But please give me your number, I would love to work with you and I’m sure I can convince my manager to hire you!” She said brightly.

“But I’m not that good…” Leo mumbled.

“I’m sure you’re amazing, plus your makeup is always perfect! Seriously, you look absolutely incredible today. Well, you always look incredible, but today it’s just… wow. And the flower crown was an absolutely adorable touch.” Now it was Leo’s turn to blush.

“Thanks.” They said. There was another silence as the two of them watched George chase Sam around for smashing cake in his face, chuckling.

“So what did you want to ask me?” Charlotte asked. Leo kept their gaze focused on George, who had now picked Sam up bridal style despite Sam’s protests to put him down. They could feel Charlotte looking at them.

“Do you want to go out with me?” They asked bluntly, never one to beat around the bush. No one spoke for a moment and they turned to look at her. She was smiling.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of kingbury but I just had to write about these two! I really do ship these two, I just love the idea of Charlotte being a model and Leo being her makeup artist. What do you guys think?


	4. The One Where We See Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Autumn for drawing Leo, this is just how I pictured them! And sorry everyone for neglecting this fic, I promise I'll update more chapters soon.

[Picture of Leo Seabury](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-CN4Jm90xWwZlhqRWdvd3VCT0Q4NVFGbU9BR0UydGVEWllJ/view?usp=sharing)


	5. The One Where Sam Goes to the Dance With Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in sixth grade, before The Unexpected Courtship even takes place. It showcases how Charles first met Samuel. Please leave kudos or a comment, I always appreciate it, and thank you so much to everyone that has already done so!

Sam tugged on his sleeves nervously. He was dressed up in his nicest suit and was very uncomfortable. He honestly didn’t want to be here at all, but he was determined to be positive. He had made it through the first year of middle school successfully and was soon going to be going to seventh grade; he deserved a celebration.

He walked through the large mass of students, all happy to hang out with friends. He felt a little ashamed and embarrassed that he was here with no one.  _ I should have brought a book,  _ he thought to himself.

He made his way to a table laden with food and drinks and unenthusiastically picked up a glass of punch. He walked to the least crowded corner of the room and surveyed everyone. From his new vantage point, he could clearly his long-time crush, George, dancing with an awestruck boy. He felt a little jealous and looked away. He caught the eye of a boy who was in a large group of friends. The boy grinned at him and Sam smiled shyly back. It was nice that at least one person here was acknowledging him. He wasn’t sure if he knew that boy, he thought his name was Charles or something similar.

He was the first to look away and stared at the ground for a moment before looking back up. He couldn’t see the boy any longer.

“Hi.” Samuel felt a warm breath on the back of his neck and he resisted the urge to scream or back away. He turned around, and right behind him was the boy. Samuel gulped a little, he was really close to the boy and wasn’t sure if he should step away.

“Hi.” He said cautiously. It seemed to be the right thing to say, as the boy grinned and decreased the space between them even more by stepping forward.

“Want to dance?” The boy asked. Samuel widened his eyes and looked around. No one seemed to be watching him, so it probably wasn’t a prank or a cruel joke. But just to be sure, he said:

“No thanks.” As lonely as he was, he didn’t want to be made fun of.

The boy narrowed his eyes.

“Are you sure?” He said, stepping even closer. He reached out his hand and cupped Samuel’s chin. Samuel couldn’t say anything and stared at him with wide eyes. The boy seemed to take his silence as affirmation to continue and closed the small distance between them, kissing Samuel.

Samuel had dreamed of this moment since he first realized he was attracted to boys. But it wasn’t nearly as good as he imagined, mostly because he didn’t know what to do. He reached out and held onto the boy’s arms, whose own arms were wrapped around Samuel’s back. Though he had no idea what he was doing, the boy seemed to be enjoying it.

The boy let go and stepped backwards, licking his lips.

“See you around.” He said with a wink before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this is my previous fic, but sorry for making Charles such a creep. I just don't like him that much as he insulted Washington, but apologies to anyone who does! Also, Sam is literally me in any social setting, I'm super awkward.


	6. The One Where Sam And George’s Parents Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading another chapter today because I feel bad about neglecting this fic so much! I hope you guys like this!

It was George who had first suggested it. They had just come back from their third date after meeting at Sam’s seminar, and both of them had purposely stayed away from the topic, not wanting to re-open old wounds.

“So how’s the situation with your family?” He finally asked as they strolled together, arm-in-arm, to Sam’s apartment. He got his answer when Sam tensed a bit after hearing the question.

“Not good.” Sam said mournfully, gazing into the distance. “But it’s getting better.”

“That’s good.” George remarked. No one talked for a moment.

“Listen, Sammy…” George began once the silence seemed too daunting, “I think our parents should meet.” Samuel stopped in his tracks and gave him an incredulous look.

“Why on Earth would you think that’s a good idea?” He asked, removing his hand from George’s and continuing walking.

“Just listen!” George said earnestly, hurrying after him. “We won’t tell them about our relationship, just that we’re friends. Then, once my parents manage to charm them (and that should be easy, they raised me after all), they’ll reveal that I’m gay. Your parents will see it’s a completely normal thing, will accept you, then we can tell them we’re dating!” Sam almost rolled his eyes. Like all of George’s plans, it was way too optimistic with many, many things that could go wrong. But it wasn’t a completely terrible plan.

“Hm…” He pondered. “You know, that might actually work.” George grinned at him happily.

“Of course it will!” He proclaimed. “Just you wait!”

 

And that’s why Samuel was here now. _Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea_ , he thought miserably as he got out of the car. George was somehow able to tell how nervous he was (his parents liked to joke that the two of them were psychic), and squeezed his hand encouragingly before letting go. Right. They wouldn’t be able to act like a couple for the next few hours. Honestly, this was the hardest part of the night, as ridiculous as it seemed. He had gotten way too used to be around George.

George, his parents, and Samuel all knocked on the door. Sam’s mom opened it.

“Sammy!” She cried happily.

“Mom!” Sam cried back, rushing to give her a hug. For all her bigoted views, she was still his mother and he missed her more than he’d like to admit, having purposely stayed away from his parents for almost a year.

“And you must be the Fredericks.” She remarked, shaking their hands once she and Sam had detached from one another. She was very impressed when Sam told her he had invited them over for dinner; the Fredericks were a very rich, well-known family and his parents were easily impressed with things like that.

“Yes, we are.” George’s mother declared almost snootily, her British accent more pronounced than usual. She took off her very expensive-looking fur coat and handed it to Sam’s mother. George exchanged a look with Sam, who was on the other side of his mother, trying not to laugh. They should have expected his parents to do this. Oh, well. Might as well go all the way.

George stepped forward to Sam’s mother.

“I’m George Frederick, Samuel’s… friend.” He said charmingly. He kissed her hand and she turned red.

“Let’s go in.” She stammered, clearly overwhelmed by the situation. They traipsed inside.

It wasn’t so bad; Sam’s and George’s parents talked together the entire time while Sam, Leo, and George watched them and talked quietly. Sam was beyond thrilled to see his sibling though he knew how uncomfortable they were every time their parents misgendered them or called them Leah. George was glad that Sam got to see his sibling though if he was being completely honest, they kind of scared him. They had made it completely clear he could never hurt Sam without feeling their wrath, and he didn’t take that threat lightly.

“Just so you know, Charlotte is pan.” He heard Sam tell his sibling in a muted whisper. He raised an eyebrow in interest, wondering why Samuel was telling Leo about Charlotte. Leo blushed and refused to talk any longer, so the they just listened to their parents' conversation.

George’s parents were still putting on the snobby, rich person act. Sam and Leo could barely restrain their laughter and George first scoffed at his parents’ antics, a bit embarrassed at how outlandish they could be (though Sam reassured him that he had inherited that trait), but eventually he too cracked. He let out a barely audible snort as his mum complained about “how _boring_ Paris was after visiting it five times and honestly, it is just so overrated but really, it’s better than Moronica at least” and she threw him a wink from across the room.

“Your son is lovely.” Sam’s mother noted and George preened slightly while Sam gave him an amused smile.

“Yours is too.” George’s mother replied. She really did love Sam; both his parents did. They always joked that Sam was like the son they wished they had (which _would_ have annoyed George, but he loved Sam too much and was so glad they liked him).

“It’s so adorable how our children are dating.” She added before she realized what she had said. Everyone in the room froze up.

Everyone’s expression was apparent on their face: George’s mum looked horribly guilty and upset, and he knew she wouldn’t ever forgive herself for the slip-up, Sam’s parents looked extremely confused and shocked, Leo looked like they were going to either be sick or fight their parents, and Sam… George gulped. Sam looked like his world had been shattered. He had that same blank look in his eyes that George remembered and hated, from just before he came out to his parents.

“Do you also have a daughter…?” Sam’s mother ventured. Some of the fire returned to Sam’s eyes and George was glad. He loved Samuel for who he was and didn’t want him to change.

“No.” He snapped. He reached out and grabbed George’s hand, who gave him an encouraging smile. No one else moved.

“I’m dating George.” He announced. His parents’ eyes widened, almost comically, with shock. “And I’m happy.” He continued. “I know you don’t like this, but frankly, I don’t care. I… I love him.” His voice broke at the end and George pulled him into a hug. He took a shaky breath before steeling himself and continuing.

“If you want to disown me, fine. I’ve got another family that’s willing to take care of me.” He looked at George’s parents, who gave him watery smiles. _I’m proud of you_ , George’s father mouthed. Sam looked at Leo who nodded at him to go on, smiling lovingly.

“But I hope it won’t come to that.” He finished in a rush. They all waited with bated breath for his parents to say something.

“Samuel…” His mother faltered. “Are you sure you’re… you know…”

“Gay? Yes.” Samuel replied simply.

“And are you sure you are happy?” This question threw him off. He looked around at all the people willing to support him, wanting the best for him.

“Never been happier.” He said truthfully. She nodded.

“I’m okay with it then.” She said in a whisper.

“And dad?” Sam asked, expecting his faint hopes to be dashed. His father hefted a sigh.

“Well, if we haven’t managed to change you now, I doubt we’ll be able to in the future.” He said brusquely. “And you’re still a part of this family.”

Samuel hugged the two of them. He knew how hard it was for them to accept him, but he was glad they were starting to take a step in the right direction.

“So.” Leo grinned teasingly, and Sam prepared himself for an embarrassing remark. He wasn’t disappointed.

“When’s the wedding?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda running out of ideas for what to write about next... so please let me know if you have a suggestion for another scene to write about!


	7. The One Where We Learn About Charles’ Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from One of Seabury's Bibles (great name, btw), who wanted to know a bit more about Charles' childhood, so here we go! This chapter explains a bit more on why Charles acted the way he did, and takes place the day of the Sixth Grade Dance. As usual, please leave kudos or a comment, I love hearing from you guys! Let me know what chapter you'd like me to work on next!

 

The One Where We Learn About Charles’ Childhood

Charles grinned at the girl next to him as they walked up his driveway. Finally, finally, he had found something that would make his parents pay attention to him, that would divert their attention from his seven brothers and sisters: a date.

 _Well, not a date yet_ , he reminded himself. But hopefully by the end of the day, if all goes well. They reached his house and he held the door open for the girl, Isabella, like a true gentleman. She smiled at him in thanks as she walked inside and his heart leaped.

Though he had started to pursue her just to get his parents attention, he was genuinely beginning to like her. She was kind, sweet, and liked dogs: what was there not to like? He hoped she liked him too; he was planning on asking her to the Sixth Grade dance later that day. In the past, he had tried to get his parents’ limited attention by bullying other kids, but they still hadn’t done anything, not even reprimanded him. They gave him kind of a free rein, not wanting to bother to properly care for all their eight children, but he was hoping this would get them to notice him.

“Hey Charles, who’s this?” His sister, Sidney asked. She was two years older than Charles and rather bossy- she would always take his stuff without asking and try to embarrass him in front of his friends.

“This is Isabella.” He said, glaring at his sister to warn heriot to try anything.

“Nice to meet you, Isabella.” Her sister said.

“Nice to meet you too.” Isabella responded politely.

“Okay, let’s go to my room.” Charles interjected. He knew he was acting too possessive, but he couldn’t help it. Growing up in a big family meant being worried everything you had was going to get taken away, doubly so with neglectful parents.

Isabella nodded, and they began to climb the stairs to go to his room when his sister stopped them.

“Hey, do you like the Harry Potter series?”

“Sidney-” Charles began, when Isabella grinned excitedly.

“Of course!”

“Yeah, I noticed you were wearing a Hufflepuff shirt.” Sidney explained. “I’m a Slytherin, myself.”

Charles gritted his teeth as the two of them animatedly discussed the books and movies. He tried to interrupt them, to remind Isabella that he had invited her over, not Sidney, when Sidney exclaimed:

“I was just about to go on a Harry Potter movie marathon! Do you want to join?”

“Of course!” Isabella agreed. Charles’ heart sank. Just once, he had wanted to do something apart from his siblings, to make him stand out in his parents eyes, and now that had been ruined.

“Do you want to join us, Charles?” Isabella asked. Charles gave a forced smile.

“No, it’s fine. I have to do homework anyway.” He went to the room he shared with two of his brothers, and flopped on the bed facedown. Why did his siblings ruin everything? He had really liked this girl, but now his chance to ask her to the dance was all ruined. His sister was probably telling her embarrassing stories about him right now- there was no way Isabella would like him back after this. Should he even to the dance? He had really been looking forward to it, but probably not.

 

Charles entered the already crowded room, grimacing. His parents had forced him to go to the dance so there would be one less child they had to pay attention to, not listening to his complaints that he was really not in the mood.

“Hey, Charles!” His friend Henry called him.

“Hi Henry.” He said, having to talk loudly over the music that was playing.

“Where’s your date?” Henry asked. Charles felt a bitter taste in his mouth.

“I don’t have one.” He said. Henry laughed.

“What? Seriously? Would no girl take you?” He asked.

“I don’t like girls.” Charles responded without considering his words. _They’re deceitful and inconsiderate_ , he thought internally.

“Oh, so you like boys then.” Harry said. Charles blinked, but didn’t bother to correct him. Sure, let him believe whatever he wanted. It would be better than being teased for not being able to get a date.

“Well, that’s good to know. I get why you didn’t come here with anyone then.” Henry continued. “But try to have some fun, okay?”

“Sure.” Charles responded. Though he doubted it. No one here would catch his interest.

He looked around the room, bored, wondering if Isabella was here with someone else. He glaced at the corner and saw a slight boy with fiery hair standing alone, looking around awkwardly. He stared at the boy, trying to figure out where he had seen him before. _He’s in my science class_ , Charles realized. _His name is Sam or something._ The boy was staring into the distance at something, his eyes blazing slightly in anger. He suddenly seemed to realize Charles was looking at him and caught his eye before Charles could look away. Charles grinned at him and the boy smiled shyly back, blushing slightly as he looked away.

He was cute, Charles realized. He also looked like he was jealous, like he wanted to be here with someone who didn't like him back. And he reminded Charles of Isabella a little bit, the two of them had the same look of innocence and curiosity. Charles made a split-second decision. He made his way over to the boy, who didn’t turn to look at him again.

“Hi.” He said once he was behind the boy. The boy turned around and had the most adorable surprised expression on his face.

“Hi.” The boy said softly. Charles could see his friends looking at him and he grinned at them. He knew they would never let him live it down if he didn’t do something with even one person tonight.

“Do you want to dance?” He asked. The boy looked around, as though trying to make sure he wasn’t being pranked. Charles’ friends immediately looked away when he turned his gaze on them.

“No thanks.” The boy declined politely. Charles’ eyes narrowed.

“Are you sure?” He asked with an alluring grin, stepping even closer to the boy. The boy stared at him, his eyes wide, and Charles couldn’t help it. He leaned forward and kissed the boy.

This was not the first time Charles had kissed someone before, but it certainly was the best. Though the boy’s inexperience showed, he was still really good. His arms tentatively wrapped around Charles’, bringing them closer together.

Charles stepped back once they were out of breath. He licked his lips. The boy tasted like chocolate and peppermint.

“See you around.” He said with a wink. He walked back to his friends and they grinned and clapped him on the back.

“Who was that?” One of them asked. Charles shrugged.

“No idea.” He said. He was curious, though. The boy intrigued him, for reasons he couldn’t entirely explain.

“That’s Samuel Seabury.” Henry said. “He was in my English class.”

 _Hmm_ , Charles thought. _Samuel Seabury. Interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isabella and Charles' sibling, Sidney, end up dating later in the story, which causes Charles to become very jealous and makes him start pursuing Samuel again.
> 
> And a few historical facts because I tried to incorporate some research into my story:  
> -Charles only had one sibling, but her name actually was Sidney  
> -I wasn't able to find out if he had a wife but I'm pretty sure he died unmarried. Let me know if I'm wrong. (edit: I just found out that he married a Native American, but her name isn't known. Thanks to One of Seabury's Bibles for telling me!)  
> -I actually used his mom's name, Isabella, for Charles' crush, which I know is really awkward, but I wanted to use a name with historical significance  
> -He really did like dogs. He breed many, and would rarely be seen without one. In the story though, his parents refused to let him get a pet as they had way too many kids and didn't want even more chaos in the house


	8. The One Where Someone Proposes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I haven't updated this in a while. I'm sorry. And I have more to apologize for, as this is going to the the laster chapter of this fic, as well as the end of this series. I'll include an explanation of why at the end. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this last installation of The Unexpected Courtship.

Every day, Samuel would wake up early and stare at George's sleeping figure next to him, unable to believe how lucky he was. Once George was awake (which took a while), the two would exchange lazy, slow kisses until Samuel ran the risk of running late and would hurriedly get ready, George whining behind him.

Samuel would constantly think about George throughout the day, sometimes stopping in the middle of writing to close his eyes and just think about how  _ goddamn much he loved his boyfriend.  _ Though he loved his job, he would impatiently count the seconds until he could return home to his second half.

There was no doubt in Samuel’s mind that he and George were soulmates. Sam had never believed in the concept of true love before (partially because his parents always told him he would find a great girl someday and, well, Sam never really had much of an interest for girls), but all that changed when he met George. George… completed him. He made Samuel a better, more confident person, and Samuel loved him for that. He would honestly be in heaven if he could just spend the rest of his life with George.

And that was why he was standing in the store nervously.

“I’ll take that one.” He finally decided, pointing to it.

“Ah, lovely choice sir!” The shopkeeper said. “Who’s the lucky girl?” In the past, Samuel would have replied with a random female name, not wanting to start a whole scene. But he had become a lot more confident since dating George.

“It’s for my boyfriend, actually.” Samuel said. The shopkeeper raised her eyebrows and Sam mentally prepared himself for being kicked out of the store as they “didn’t serve homosexuals.” It had happened before.

“Oh! Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed. I’m sure he’ll love it.” She said with an apologetic smile. Samuel smiled back gratefully and purchased it, leaving the store with a huge smile on his face. Now all he had to do was muster up the courage to give it to George…

 

“Sammy, I’m boooooored.” George complained, shoving his head onto Samuel’s lap, brushing away the papers that had been lying there up to a second ago. Samuel had been ignoring him practically the entire day and he wasn’t going to tolerate it any longer. Samuel sighed fondly and moved his computer away, running his fingers through George’s hair lovingly. They sat like that for some time in comfortable silence, happy to just be near each other.

“Hey George.” Sam interrupted just once. His hand stopped moving, still tangled in George’s hair.

“Yeah?” George asked. He nudged Sam’s hand until he resumed stroking George’s hair.

“I booked us a dinner reservation today at eight.” Sam told him. George raised his head up to kiss his boyfriend.

“That’s a great idea; it’s been too long since we’ve gone out.”

“It really has been.” Sam agreed. Though they spent almost all their time together, it had been a while since they had had a romantic evening outside.

“Great, I can’t wait! Make sure you wear the tux I just bought you, you look gorgeous in that. I’ll wear the blue one as it matches yours but doesn’t match  _ that _ much, and-” Sma smiled fondly and cut off his rambling with a kiss.

“That sounds great.” He said. George smiled bashfully at him and, for at least the third time that day, Sam was consumed by how much he loved his boyfriend.

He was consumed a four time when he stared at George from across the table. George was laughing at something he had said and he looked absolutely incredible against the candlelight.

“George.” He said once they had finished eating. “I need to tell you something.” Perhaps sensing the suddenly nervous tone in his voice, George looked up and gave Samuel his full attention.

“What is it?” He asked. Samuel smiled at him then knelt down on one knee next to him. He heard a sharp intake of breath coming from George.

“George,” he began, trying not to let his nerves show. “You’ve always been there for me. You’ve helped me in so many ways- you’ve made me become a more confident, better person. I can’t imagine life without you, nor do I want to. Ever since the day I first saw you, I fell for you. And I fell hard. We’ve had so many great memories together- the first time you asked me out and the first time I said no-” here George let out a watery laugh, remembering that day, “- the day we finally came to our senses and admitted our feelings for each other, the day we finally met again after so, so long, and, of course, the day you finally gave me the courage to stand up to what I was most scared of. But, of course, there have been hard times as well. Those terrible days when we were young and foolish and proud and thought it was better to ignore each other than actually talk about our problems, and the day I was so unceremoniously yanked away from you and felt as though I wouldn’t be able to go on- those days, while awful, helped me realize just how much I care about you. I love you, George. And I never want to leave you again.”

George smiled, tears in his eyes.

“This better be what I think it is.” He said. Sam huffed out a laugh and pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it. The ring reflected the candlelight and sparkled in the room. Everyone’s eyes were on it.

“George William Frederick, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” Sam asked.

For the first time in his life, George was speechless. Sam was a bit proud that the tables had finally been turned.

“Yes,” George breathed. “Yes!” he said louder once he finally realized what was happening. Sam grinned and slipped the ring onto George’s index finger. As everyone in the room applauded, the two of them held each other tightly and kissed.

“I love you.” George informed Sam. Sam laughed.

“Well, that’s good to know, considering we’re going to be married soon.” He teased. George gasped.

“We’re going to be married! Oh, this is incredible. I can’t believe this is happening!” Suddenly his face grew worried.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked, worried.

“Your sibling…” George said. “They told me I have to propose to you in a spectacular way. They’re going to kill me if they find out you proposed instead!” Sam laughed and pulled his boyfriend- no, fiance- in for a hug.

“I won’t let them kill you,” He reassured. “I plan to have a long, happy life with you where we both die only when we’re super old and happy.” George smiled and kissed his cheek.

“That sounds perfect,” He said. “Though as long as we’re together, I don’t care what happens.” And so, hand-in-hand, the two of them left the restaurant, together, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked that! I decided to have Sam propose as I thought most people would be expecting George to propose and this is called the "unexpected" courtship after all. I'm so sad that this is the end, but I've just started high school and I'm just so busy that I barely have time to finish my homework, much less write fics. And now that I've started a few other fics, as well as a story I hope to maybe publish one day, I simply don't have time to continue this. I'm really sorry, but I may revisit George and Sam again in the future. I never thought this series would get as many as 20 kudos, much less surpass 200. Thank you so, so much to everyone who commented and gave me ideas for a future chapter or told me my fic made them start shipping kingbury or were just really nice and encouraging. Thank you all.


End file.
